Plants vs. Zombies 2
Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time is a tower defense game released by PopCap Games. It is a sequel to the award-winning game Plants vs. Zombies. It was released for iOS devices on Thursday, August 15, 2013. In this version, the player battles new zombies in a time travel motif. PopCap Games will eventually release it on other platforms, such as the PC. Game icons PvZ2OldIcon.png|The icon of the game from v1.0 to v1.4 Pvz2icon.png|The icon of the game from v1.5 to v1.6 Iconz2.png|The icon of the game from v1.7 to v1.8 Iconz3.png|The icon of the game from v1.9 to v2.0 PvZ 2 Icon.png|The icon of the game from v2.1 Zomboss Futre Icon.png|The icon of the game from v2.2 PvZ2NewIcon.png|The icon of the game from v2.3 PvZ 2 2.4.1.png|The icon of the game from v2.4 Dark Ages 2 Icon new.png|The icon of the game from v2.5 to v2.6 PvZ 271.png|The icon of the game from v2.7 to v2.8.3 NewPVZ2Logo.png|The icon of the game from v2.9.1 (current icon) Chinese version 植物大战僵尸2高清版功夫世界 Plants vs. Zombies 2 HD.png|The icon of the game from v1.0 to v1.1 PvZ_2_China_future_Icon.png|The icon of the game from v.1.2 to v.1.2.6 (current icon) Description App Store Best of 2013 Play the sequel to the hit action-strategy with over 30 Game of the Year awards. Meet, greet and defeat legions of zombies from the dawn of time to the end of days. Amass an army of powerful plants, supercharge them with Plant Food and power up your defenses with amazing ways to protect your brain. New! Big Wave Beach Part 1 has hit shore! Dive into 16 gnarly levels with new plants, zombies and more. And discover the Lawn of Doom! The update features: • 4 fresh plants, including Chomper • 6 new zombies, like Mermaid Imp • High and low tides and Bowling Bulb challenges • Halloween Piñata Party costumes starting October 24 • The Costume Changer – dress your plants up or down • A limited-time premium plant, Ghost Pepper. Game Features NEW PLANTS! NEW ZOMBIES! Meet Bonk Choy, Lightning Reed, Laser Bean and the bam-bidexterous Pea-nut: Just a few of the powerful new plants that will defend your lawn through time. Go toe-to-missing-toe with dozens of new zombies including Swashbuckler Zombie, Chicken Wrangler Zombie, Jetpack Zombie and Wizard Zombie. AMAZING WAYS TO PROTECT YOUR BRAIN Use Plant Food to supercharge your plants when you need it most. Use your fingers to freeze, flick and zap zombies off your lawn. GET CRACKING IN VASEBREAKER Vasebreaker, the #1 mini-game from Plants vs. Zombies, is here - and it's butter than ever. Defeat endless zombie waves with smashing new power-ups like Butterizer, X-Ray vase vision and more. UNLOCK YOUR ZEN GARDEN Battle zombies to win sprouts, then plant them in your very own Zen Garden. Tend to it carefully and be rewarded with extra BOOM in your blooms. LOOK OUT! IMP DRAGON! Beware of his mighty claws. NEW LEVELS OF EXCITEMENT BATTLE THE FUN-dead across time and space and unlock ultra-challenging endless levels - Pyramid of Doom, Dead Man's Booty, Big Bad Butte, Terror from Tomorrow and Arthur's Challenge. THE FUN NEVER DIES Collect coins to purchase porent power-ups. Survive and be rewarded with plies of prizes and achievements. And that's just the beginning! Unearth the mirth; it's time to get even more medieval. Update History *August 20, 2012: Plants vs. Zombies 2 has been announced. *October 19, 2012: Plants vs. Zombies 2 is renamed Plants vs. Zombies 2: Garden Warfare. *January 16, 2013, A release date is announced: June 30, 2013. *May 6, 2013. A new release date is announced: July, 2013. Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare ''is renamed ''Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time and the first trailer was released on YouTube. *June 3, 2013: Another YouTube trailer is made, this reveals PopCap is making the game be released first on iOS and Android, and on other platforms later on. Said trailer features Crazy Dave preparing to go back in time. *June 13, 2013: Three "secret transmissions" from the game are publicly revealed, one for each area. *June 26, 2013: PopCap Games announced that Plants vs. Zombies 2 will be delayed to later in the summer. The first Behind the Brainz video - What's New has been released. *July 9, 2013: PopCap soft released the game to Australia and New Zealand. *July 24, 2013: The fourth secret transmission has been released. *August 2, 2013: The first update for the game, Version 1.1 has been released. *August 5, 2013: The second Behind the Brainz video - New Worldz has been released. *August 7, 2013: The fifth secret transmission is publicly revealed. *August 8, 2013: An update for the app has been released adding a teaser for Far Future. *August 10, 2013: Started development under Far Future. *August 13, 2013: The third Behind the Brainz video - New Plants has been released. *August 14, 2013: The fourth Behind the Brainz video - New Zombies has been released. *August 15, 2013: The game is released worldwide for iOS devices. *August 26, 2013: Version 1.2 for the app has been released to fix some bugs. *September 10, 2013: Version 1.3 for the app has been released to fix some bugs. *September 12, 2013: PopCap soft released the game for Android to China and says that the game will come out for Android (worldwide) this fall. *October 24, 2013: Version 1.5 is released for iOS, adding improved graphics, Piñata Party, and making an end for the Ultimate Battle sound track. *October 24, 2013: The game is released for Android devices worldwide. *November 8, 2013: Version 1.6 released for iOS and Android, tweaking Piñata Party alerts. *December 3, 2013: A pre-release of the following update was released for some users only. *December 11, 2013: Version 1.7 is released for iOS and Android, which added a new map design, Turbo Button to speed up the game, Gargantuars, and changed gameplay speed and sun values. *December 23, 2013: Version 1.8 was released for iOS translating the Piñata Party alerts. *December 24, 2013: The 5 Days of Feastivus began, with a new Piñata Party level every day (from 12/24 through 12/29) with a winter theme. *January 28, 2014: Info about the Dr. Zomboss fights has been released. *January 29, 2014: A 1.9 version has been soft released, adding Dr. Zomboss level in Ancient Egypt. *February 5, 2014: Version 1.9 has been officially released in the Google Play Store and the App Store. *March 6, 2014: Version 2.0 is released, bringing back Dr. Zomboss in Pirate Seas. *March 27, 2014: Version 2.1.1 along with Far Future world released. Zen Garden has also returned in this update. *April 30, 2014: Far Future Zomboss level was released. Some Zombies got new birthday costumes. *May 1, 2014: Version 2.2 was released. Birthdayz Parties began, with a new Piñata Party everyday until the end of May and has a birthday party theme, and the release of the Far Future Zomboss. *May 29, 2014: Version 2.3 was released with bug fixes and "polishing up" for the game. *June 10, 2014: Dark Ages: Part 1 gameplay footage was released, along with photos leaked from vandal.net. *June 19, 2014: The first Dark Ages Piñata Party became available, as well as the addition of the premium plant Hypno-shroom. *June 20, 2014: PopCap started development under Big Wave Beach. *June 24, 2014: Version 2.4.1 along with Dark Ages: Part 1 was released. *June 26, 2014: Magnet-shroom was confirmed to make a reappearance. *July 1, 2014: Advertisements for Dark Ages: Part 2 were released. *July 22, 2014: A new premium plant: Pea-nut, was released in the shop. *July 24, 2014: New Piñata Parties were released, featuring plants and zombies from Dark Ages: Part 2. *July 24, 2014: Dark Ages: Part 2 trailer and Dev Diary videos were released. *July 25, 2014: Version 2.5.1 was soft released on some Android devices. *July 29, 2014: Version 2.5.1 along with Dark Ages: Part 2 was released worldwide. *August 1, 2014: Version 2.6.1 was released along with improving game stability. *August 27, 2014: A video about the upcoming, returning from Plants vs. Zombies ''game mode called Vasebreaker is released. *August 28, 2014: Version 2.7.1 was soft released for some Android devices, which features Vasebreaker. *September 2, 2014: Version 2.7.1 along with Vasebreaker was officially released in Google Play/iTunes app stores. *September 25, 2014: Version 2.8.3 was released only for iOS containing fixes, improvements, and support for iOS 8. *September 30, 2014: PopCap announced an upcoming new Dev Diary. *October 4, 2014: Big Wave Beach: Part 1 trailer was released, featuring the return of the Chomper and seven new zombies. *October 7, 2014: Chomper became available in the in-game store to start off the teasers for Big Wave Beach starting the day after. *October 8, 2014: Big Wave Beach: Part 1 teaser Piñata parties were playable. *October 9, 2014: Version 2.9.1 was soft released on some Android devices, along with the release of Big Wave Beach. *October 13, 2014: New Dev Diary about Big Wave Beach Part 1 was released. *October 14, 2014: Version 2.9.1 was officially released on the App Store and Google Play Store. This version brings in the Big Wave Beach Part 1, a costume-changer, and a limited-time premium plant, Ghost Pepper. *October 24, 2014: The Lawn of Doom Piñata Parties were released. * November 2, 2014: Big Wave Beach: Part 2 trailer was released, featuring new plants and new zombies. *November 4, 2014: Ghost Pepper was removed from the in game store and replaced with Homing Thistle which costs 109 gems. * November 5, 2014: A new Dev Diary, featuring Big Wave Beach Part 2 is released through a video of Part 264 of Zack Scott's gameplay on ''Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time * November 6, 2014: The Big Wave Beach Part 2 Piñata Parties were released, featuring Homing Thistle. Concept art and upcoming features :See Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time/Concepts. Order of events Like the first game, the game starts with one lane on the lawn and the first plant you get is the Peashooter. The zombies appear once you plant your second Peashooter. After defeating all the zombies, you win the Sunflower. The lawn expands to three lanes and the zombies appear once you plant three Sunflowers. After defeating all the zombies, you win the Wall-nut. The player starts the third level, but before doing so, they have to clear the lawn of backward-facing Peashooters with the shovel. The Conehead Zombie is introduced in this level, and after winning, you get the Potato Mine. In the fourth level, the player encounters the Buckethead Zombie, and after winning the level, he gets the Hot Sauce. Crazy Dave arrives and eats his taco with the Hot Sauce. Then he wants to eat it again. His time-machine Penny arrives and, along with them, you time travel to eat the taco once again, but you "accidentally" arrive in Ancient Egypt. In Ancient Egypt - Day 2, the player is introduced to Plant Food, when Crazy Dave mentions that a Peashooter "Looks hungry." In Ancient Egypt - Day 5, the player is introduced to Power Ups, (after receiving a jar of them in the previous level) Power Snow, Toss and Zap. Power Pinch used to feature in this level, but was replaced with Power Snow. Before the initial battle in Ancient Egypt - Day 25, Dr. Zomboss tries to infer that there were brains in Crazy Dave's taco. After the battle, Crazy Dave remembers that he had no meat in the Taco, so Zomboss is proven false. Upon completing Ancient Egypt, the player is sent to the Pirate Seas and when Penny asks why they were there, Crazy Dave only replies with "But Pirates!" Before the initial battle in Pirate Seas - Day 25, Dr. Zomboss asks how Penny was created, as it is "Temporal Signature" is almost identical to Dr. Zomboss's creations. Penny questions Crazy Dave if she is a Zombot, but Crazy Dave only mentions his sandwich. Upon completing Pirate Seas, the player is sent to the Wild West and with Penny's calculations: "0.015% of Taco" and "0.016%" margin of error." In Wild West - Day 1, the player is introduced to minecarts, a feature exclusive to the Wild West. Players plant in them and are able to move the carts across lanes. Before the initial battle in Wild West, Dr. Zomboss wonders if you considered that you are "Sharing in Crazy Dave's madness" and that "The zombies and I are normal people trying to help." But Crazy Dave only mentions that Zomboss is probably going to say there are "No spoons." Upon completing Wild West, the player is sent to the Far Future and is introduced to Power Tiles, that spread the Plant Food effect to other plants on tiles of the same type when one plant is given the boost. Before the initial battle in Far Future - Day 25, Dr. Zomboss talks about how Crazy Dave is very helpful in the fight against the zombies and then says that "My sleeper agent will turn against you when the secret word is said." Then says "Hypno-Zombnosis" and Crazy Dave shows up and asks to borrow your brains, but then says he meant hot sauce. Upon completing Far Future, the player is sent to the Dark Ages and is introduced to graves that drop sun and Plant Food and night time, where sun does not fall from the sky. Before the initial battle in Dark Ages - Night 20, Dr. Zomboss tries to infer that the reason Plant Food causes plants to be so violent, is that Plant Food is made from zombies. After the level is beaten, Penny says that from her research Plant Food does not contain zombies or zombie byproducts. Crazy Dave also notes that plants should not eat zombies, except for Chompers. Upon completing Dark Ages, the player is sent to the Big Wave Beach and is introduced to water and wet sand, where Lily Pads have to be planted. Areas Plants Returning plants *Peashooter *Sunflower *Wall-nut *Potato Mine *Cabbage-pult *Grave Buster *Twin Sunflower *Repeater *Snow Pea* *Kernel-pult *Spikeweed *Cherry Bomb *Spikerock *Threepeater *Squash* *Split Pea *Torchwood* *Tall-nut *Jalapeno* *Melon-pult *Winter Melon *Imitater* *Blover *Starfruit* *Marigold† *Sun-shroom *Puff-shroom *Fume-shroom *Hypno-shroom* *Magnet-shroom *Chomper* *Lily Pad *Tangle Kelp *Plantern^ *Coffee Bean^ New plants *Bloomerang *Iceberg Lettuce *Bonk Choy *Snapdragon *Power Lily* *Coconut Cannon *Spring Bean *Chili Bean *Lightning Reed *Pea Pod *Laser Bean *Citron *E.M.Peach *Infi-nut *Magnifying Grass *Tile Turnip *Sun Bean *Pea-nut* *Bowling Bulb *Ghost Pepper*` *White Radish^ *Fire Gourd^ *Heavenly Peach^ *Bamboo Shoot^ *Carrot Missile Truck^ *Dandelion^ *Vigorous Broccoli ^ *Flame Mushroom ^ *Ice Cold Mushroom ^ *Wood Archer^ *Homing Thistle* Cameo appearances *Gatling Pea - Using Plant Food on a Peashooter or Repeater temporarily upgrades it into a Gatling Pea. *Flower Pot† - The plants in the Zen Garden are in Flower Pots. *Pumpkin - Pumpkin is on a Halloween Piñata Party promotion. A plant marked with " is an upcoming plant. A plant marked with * is a premium plant. A plant marked with ` is a limited time plant. A plant marked with ^ is only found in the Chinese version. A plant marked with † is only found in the Zen Garden. Zombies Returning zombies *Zombie (now known as Basic Zombie) *Conehead Zombie *Buckethead Zombie *Flag Zombie *Gargantuar *Imp *Dr. Zomboss (using his new time-based Zombots) *Dancing Zombie (rides a jetpack in Far Future, known as the Disco Jetpack Zombie) *Snorkel Zombie New zombies Ancient Egypt *Mummy Zombie *Conehead Mummy *Buckethead Mummy *Flag Mummy Zombie *Ra Zombie *Camel Zombies *Explorer Zombie *Tomb Raiser Zombie *Pharaoh Zombie *Mummified Gargantuar *Imp Mummy *Zombot Sphinx-inator Pirate Seas *Pirate Zombie *Conehead Pirate *Buckethead Pirate *Flag Pirate Zombie *Swashbuckler Zombie *Seagull Zombie *Seagull *Barrel Roller Zombie *Imp Pirate Zombie *Imp Cannon *Pirate Captain Zombie *Zombie Parrot *Gargantuar Pirate *Zombot Plank Walker Wild West *Cowboy Zombie *Conehead Cowboy *Buckethead Cowboy *Flag Cowboy Zombie *Prospector Zombie *Pianist Zombie *Poncho Zombie *Chicken Wrangler Zombie *Zombie Chicken *Zombie Bull *Zombie Bull Rider *Wild West Gargantuar *Zombot War Wagon Far Future *Future Zombie *Conehead Future Zombie *Buckethead Future Zombie *Future Flag Zombie *Jetpack Zombie *Shield Zombie *Bug Bot Imp *Robo-Cone Zombie *Disco-tron 3000 *Disco Jetpack Zombie *Mecha-Football Zombie *Gargantuar Prime *Zombot Tomorrow-tron Dark Ages *Peasant Zombie *Conehead Peasant *Buckethead Peasant *Knight Zombie *Peasant Flag Zombie *Imp Monk Zombie *Jester Zombie *Dark Ages Gargantuar *Wizard Zombie *Zombie King *Announcer Imp *Imp Dragon Zombie *Zombot Dark Dragon Big Wave Beach *Pompadour Zombie *Pompadour Conehead *Pompadour Buckethead *Beach Flag Zombie *Bikini Zombie *Bikini Conehead *Bikini Buckethead *Imp Mermaid Zombie *Surfer Zombie *Deep Sea Gargantuar Kung-Fu World *Kung-Fu Zombie *Conehead Kung-Fu Zombie *Buckethead Kung-Fu Zombie *Flag Kung-Fu Zombie *Torch Kung-Fu Zombie *Hammer Zombie *Drinking Zombie *Qigong Zombie *Blew Zombie *Gong Zombie *Monk Zombie *Conehead Monk *Buckethead Monk *Admiral Helmet Zombie *Flag Monk Zombie *Torch Monk Zombie *Swordsman Zombie *Nunchaku Zombie *Imp Pirate Zombie *Tiger Imp *Drinking Monk Zombie *Imp Monk *Han Bronze *Knight Bronze *Qigong Bronze *Gunpowder Devil *Blade-Wielding Hero Piñata Party *Christmas Gargantuar *Christmas Imp *Leprechaun Imp *Easter Gargantuar *Easter Imp Vasebreaker *Vase Gargantuar Others *Treasure Yeti *Egyptian Treasure Yeti *Pirate Treasure Yeti *Future Treasure Yeti *Chinese Treasure Yeti Glitches :See Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time/Glitches. Gallery Trivia *There was a milk carton in the trailer saying that Squash was missing. *In the trailer, there is a poem on Crazy Dave's fridge that said "Roses are red, Snow Peas are blue, Zombies are green, and they're coming for you!". *In the trailer, there is a photo on Crazy Dave's fridge referencing the Back to the Future movies. *In this game, tombstones, instead of zombies spawning from them at the end of the level, they are simply there to block non-lobbed shots. They regain the ability to spawn zombies in the Dark Ages. *In the old map, one of the levels on the main path (1-8, 2-5 and 3-5) are a small version of the side paths (Mummy Memory, Cannons Away and Not OK Corral respectively). *Some music has been brought back from the original game, but remixed to match the time the level is set in. For example, in the Endless Zone levels and mini-games of Wild West, Ultimate Battle and Brainiac Maniac can be heard, respectively, but with a western soundfont. *The time of the present in this game most likely takes time in 2009. This can be proven by the phrase "Stars can help us get back to the year 2009 and your taco", said by Penny. It is likely 2009 was chosen because that was when the original game was released. *In the 2.1 icon, the Shield Zombie wears a brown coat, while all Future Zombies wear red shirts. *In every world (except Player's House), plants can be planted on the ground without Flower Pots, even though the ground consist of stone and other materials. *Mushrooms no longer sleep during the day in this game. *So far, the only zombies that have been shown on the game's icon are Basic Zombie, Dr. Zomboss, Shield Zombie, Knight Zombie, Wizard Zombie, Snorkel Zombie and Kung-Fu Zombie. *Unlike the first game, the almanac does not appear on the seed selection screen. *Crazy Dave gives the player a tutorial for every plant that requires to be tapped (Coconut Cannon, Magnifying Grass and Fire Gourd). *In the Chinese version, level 2 zombies have 2x health and attack and level 3 zombies have 3x health and attack. **However, unlike the zombies, level 2 plants have 1.5x health and attack and level 3 plants have 2x health and attack. *The player can now sync their progress using Google+, which can be used to transfer their progress to multiple devices. *Unlike the first game, the plants not recommended to use have not been disabled. *In 2.9.1, there is now an option to switch/turn off costumes. *In the reveal trailer, the part where Crazy Dave flies away into another time is a reference to Back to the Future - Part 1. **This movie is also probably the inspiration for Penny, as both pieces of media include the time-travelling vehicle. *All the plants from the Day and Pool levels from Plants vs. Zombies are in the game. External links *Official website Category:Game versions Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time